


Simply Instincts

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Shameless Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GaLm knew it was coming. Steven did too. However they both didn't expect to be so swoon over with the simple scent of maple syrup.





	Simply Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted and probably the only one I will post! I hope you enjoy it <3

GaLm knew it was coming. It was constantly reminded of and even highlighted on the calendar with urgency. However, he hadn't expected it to come so soon. Time had completely slipped his mind after working so many hours at his desk. 

So when the sharp pain shot up his back, after he had walked across his room, he stumbled forward and curled his hand around the edge of the door frame. The started pain to crawl way his spine and engulfed his body before he let out a cry of pain. His body shifted right underneath his skin due to the magic of the half moon. Melding into a taller, more beast like side of him.

His claws were pulled out from the door frame edge and the door was thrown open as soon as the transformation was over. The beast stalked down the staircase and went straight into the kitchen. Pausing once he noticed the pale, even more pale now that he had caught sight of him, Canadian holding a cup tightly held in his grasp.

They stared at each other. His instinct to hop over the counter and rip open Steven's throat open growing stronger in the seconds of silence. The derps knew. They knew that the house had to be empty by the time the half moon was held high in the sky and until the setting of the full moon. 

Eventually the urge grew too strong and his body flew around the counter, long legs so much faster than Steven could even manage, and shoved the smaller against the counter. The noise of glass splitting into bits echoing the dim kitchen after it slipped from Steven's grasp. His hands were on his shoulders, long fingers wrapped around in an iron grip.

The boy was shaking underneath his grip, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared up at him. He leans in, his jaw opening to snap around his neck and end his life right there. But, instead, he inhales the sweet syrupy scent coming from him. It causes his instincts to stop and back track before setting on the new course of action. 

His jaw closes and his head instead moves to nuzzle the crook of his neck. His nose pressing into the soft skin to take in more of the scent. With his entire body is pressed into Steven he could feel him tense at the sudden affection. His breath hitching right beside him.

Teeth grazed Steven’s ear, trailing back down along his jaw line and made him tilt his head away in response. The new position only gave him more access to his neck. So he scraped his way down Steven's throat, circling the side of the smaller one's neck with his rough tongue. Biting down slowly, painful enough to cause Steven to groan and squeeze his eyes shut.

He pulls back and gently licks across Steven's throat leaving a trail of saliva across his neck. This forced Steven to stifle a moan. Even more so when he bit down on the other side of his neck with a bit more harshness than the last. He heard Steven suck in a breath and attempt to speak. His words slurred and stumbled. "Anthony.. what are you doing?" 

“Mate” He growls, like it’s the only word he understands. His body flattens impossibly tighter into Steven’s and one leg slips between Steven's thighs, nudging them apart. There’s a small, undeniable bulge in Steven’s pants, he can tell, and presses into Steven further. Earning a soft moan in response to the simple action.

“Anthony...” Steven attempted once more. He can feel Steven push at his chest, but he just snarls and grabs a fistful of his shirt, yanking on it sharply in a warning. His teeth sink harder into Steven’s shoulder and it caused Steven to buck weakly onto the knee in-between his thighs.

A few more bites across his skin, hard enough to leave bruises, as his hands slide up his torso to get a feel. They rest back on Steven's waist once again after a few moments, this time his grip was tight and unforgiving. It cuts off Steven’s room to push at his chest too. The attempts were weak and futile anyway. 

He was content in marking him up. He nips his way back up to Steven’s face, and Steven turns to him clearly torn about what to do now. But he doesn't bother return the gaze. He just nips at Steven chin and nuzzles into him once more. Something like a dog or a bear would do.

His hands releases Steven waist again, and this time they grab Steven’s arms. Steven tries another feeble, “Anthony, you don’t really want to do this,” but he wasn't listening. Nor would he care to stop his actions if he was. The hands start to run down Steven's ams to his wrists and pinned them onto the counter. 

Their bodies were pressed close together. He could feel Steven everywhere, smell the sweet scent of Steven’s raw arousal in the air. He can feel the bulge at Steven’s crotch digging into his own and decided to rut suddenly into him. Hearing the other gasp softly and move his soft hands to his large shoulders to hold onto tightly. 

“Mine” He hisses again, knocking Steven’s head aside with his nose and biting Steven's ear with a low growl. “I’ll claim you. So no one else can" He continued to mumble in Steven's ear as his hands started to fiddle with the pesky night clothing.

The shirt was soon tugged off, ripped from frustration, and his sweats we're soon to follow. His hands dipped down to yank off his own clothing with a simple tug, tossing it to the side with a flick of the wrist. Now he stood naked, still pressed against the other lightly, and slowly started to grow impatient by the passing moments.

"Anthony" One more attempt from Steven, although this sounded more like a plea for pleasure than a cry of uncomfortableness. His hands made quick work of the boxers, dropping them onto the floor along with the sweats. They moved to grab harshly at his thighs and push him onto the counter getting a moan from Steven once more.

There was a second of thought as he realised that lube was probably unattainable in this house. Thankfully he was feeling merciful enough to prod two fingers at the pale lips mentioning them to open up. He felt Steven open his mouth and accept the digits, running his tongue over the fingers and occasionally sucked on them, almost in a wanting manner.

He stood between Steven's legs so they couldn't close when the last tight hold on his thigh slipped and went to his hair instead. His fingers ran through the soft curls and occasionally scratched at his scalp in a rewarding sense. 

Although it was short lived because he soon pulled his fingers out of his mouth and slipped the hand form his hair to push at his shoulder. "Lay down" He hissed watching Steven obey wordlessly and lay back against the cold counter top. "Good" A soft purr was noticeable in the tone of his voice as his eyes flickered down across the other's pale body.

The fingers then prodded at Steven's hole before he pushed one (1) finger in. The next soon following in with him. He gave time to let Steven get over the burn from the sudden stretch watching him intently. Watching his face twist in pain and then relax afterwards. 

He almost got lost with staring at him, being brought to reality from the roll of Steven's hips. The other hand, not preoccupied with the hole, rested on his hip to hold him down. Then his fingers finally moved to press at the tight walls and stretch him a bit more. Enough to add another finger in.

Steven's back arched and a moan spilled from his lips at the sudden addition of another player, his cock twitching at the sight. His impatience was growing. To the point where he pulled out his fingers after a while and quietly spit into his hand so he could make it somewhat easier for Steven than just going in dry.

He used his hand to grip his thigh once again and tug him close, as well as sling the leg onto his shoulder. His cock pressed up against Steven's hole feeling his eyes half lid from the warmth as he pressed the tip in. Of course the three fingers only reduced the pain slightly. So the sharp hiss he received from the other was not a surprising response.

Nor would the cry of sudden pain when he impatiently trusted the rest of his length right into Steven. He let out a loud moan once he had gotten it all in, his eyes fixed on Steven noticing tears form at the corners of his eyes. He leaned down to lap up the tears and press kisses to his face while the other adjusted to his length.

His lips brushed over Steven's and he then connected their lips together for a gentle kiss, wanting to sooth his mate from the pain he caused. As soon as he parted from the small kiss Steven spoke up his emerald eyes suddenly locked with GaLm's seemingly black ones. "Move. Please. Anthony" Steven begged rolling his hips against him.

He was surprised but he soon followed through and pulled out, only to ram right back in again. It caused Steven's body to jerk and his head to tilt back, a whimper coming from Steven's lips. He nuzzled up against the exposed neck letting his nose burry into the scent again. Another sharp thrust of his hips as he slowly started to get a decent rhythm going. Something rough but slow. 

His lips ghosted across the skin licking at the bite marks across his neck and moving to bite on his shoulder, sinking his teeth into the skin once more. Steven slipped another throaty moan from his lips as his arm loosely wrapped around his neck. "Faster. I need more. More of you. Anthony, please" Steven begged earning a hum from Anthony.

Soon he sped up his pace. Harsh, sharp and rough thrusts causing Steven to squirm and mewl underneath him. "You're mine. Only I can touch you like this. Make you moan, squirm, and beg for more. No one" He whispered into his ear as Steven dug his nails into his back. With no response Anthony stopped his thrust and got a whine of disapproval from the other party.

"Fuck. Yes. Only you. Anthony, please. Own me" Steven rambled rolling his hips against the unmovable hips. He watched him. Pale face now a bright red, eyes shut tightly and lips parted as they panted softly. This was his.

 

Finally his hips went back to thrust into Steven, having them grow more rapid and messier as the time rolled on. His lips pressed against his temple before he dipped down to return to the marked up shoulders, panting heavily against the skin.

His claws dug into his thigh and the other danced across his chest occasionally brushing over Steven's nipple a few times. His head moved down to kiss at his collar bone and continued to kiss across the skin he could comfortably reach. Taking in Steven's scent, warmth, and feel.

With a slight shift he positioned himself in a different angle hearing Steven let out a few more soft moans. He felt hands slide down to rest on his back and lightly clawed at the skin. When Steven started to mumble and curse under his breath he knew he was close. 

So he dipped down and pressed his lips against Steven's and kissed him feeling the other return the kiss eagerly. His hand moved from his chest to curl around his shoulder and press into the bruises he created. He felt Steven bite his lip harshly in response, causing him to hiss and pull back. Licking the blood from his own lips he curled his claws and pierced the bruised skin.

Steven let out a cry as his hand moved down to tear at the skin on his shoulder, leaving beads of blood to appear at the small markings. With another loud moan like cry Steven came across his torso and dug his fingers into his shoulder blades as he climaxed. The sudden clench of Steven's hole and the sharp pain in his back was enough to make him moan out Steven's name and thrust harshly as he came inside of him. 

His muscles relaxed and he hung his head panting heavily against the soft stomach, pulling his blood coated claws out of the skin. Despite feeling exhausted he moved to lick at the claw markings, lapping up the blood that swelled there lovingly. He then moved his head once more to kiss Steven again before pulling away to speak. "I love you" He whispered against his lips staring down at the emerald eyes the more well mannered side of him had grown to love. 

"...I love you too Anthony" Steven responded his voice hoarse from the recent events. This wasn't exactly how he wanted to confess his love. However as long as Steven was okay and returned the feelings it would be fine. He could get over it.

"Stay with me. Please" He said shifting back so he could pull out. Steven's hand slipped from his back to cup his cheek and stare into his eyes. The lust melting into love. Despite him being a beast of the half moon, It was still GaLm. Steven knew it.

"Of course"


End file.
